As fully explained in application Ser. No. 08/176,852, directories in text are provided for home recorded (HR) tapes and for pre-recorded (PR) tapes to facilitate selection and playing of programs recorded on a tape. An indexing VCR is provided to retrieve the directory from either on the tape (particularly for PR tapes) or from the RAM in the VCR (particularly for HR tapes).